Slappy's Nightmare
Slappy's Nightmare is the twenty-third book in the Goosebumps Series 2000 book series and the fifth book in the ''Living Dummy'' saga. It was published in 1999. The cover artwork features Slappy lying on a sheet and screaming, pulling the covers closer in fear. Plot Jimmy O'James does his ventriloquist show with his dummy, Slappy . Jimmy constantly tells his dummy to be nice this time, and that if he messes it up, this will be his last show. Slappy messes up big time, with him biting a boy's ear and then letting out a high-pitch siren that made the audience cover their ears. Jimmy goes back to his dressing room and throws Slappy against the wall. He tells Slappy that this was his final performance. Jimmy then pulls out a large case and lets Slappy look inside. There is another dummy there that looks just like him. Jimmy tells Slappy that he thinks the new dummy is a better version of a Slappy dummy, and he finds a stack of yellowed pages. He reads them to himself, and then explains to Slappy that he just put a curse of him. The curse is that Slappy will be put to sleep forever if he doesn't do three good deeds within a week. Slappy is then given to a girl named Georgia Boonshoft. Georgia has an annoying younger sister named Stella, who is jealous that she got a dummy. They both go home after the show and Georgia practices with Slappy in her messy room. Stella and her mom agree that she should clean her room that night, and that if she doesn't, than she can't go to her friend's house the next day. Georgia tries to clean her room, but gets bored, and decides to go to bed instead. Slappy then comes to life and decides to clean her room for her, and that it would count as a good deed. After he finishes, he goes back to the foot of the bed where he was placed and goes back to being a dummy. The next morning, he is awoken by the scream of Georgia, and finds that all of his hard work has been ruined. The entire room is in more disrepair than before. Georgia runs to Stella's room and balames her for ruining her room. Stella insists that she didn't do it, but Slappy thinks that she is the only culprit. Now he's back down to zero good deeds. Later, he goes to Stella's room and threatens to get rid of her if she messes up another good deed of his. Stella tries to tell her sister and mother that the dummy moved and talked on his own, but no one wants to hear it. During the same day, Georgia decides to go cheer up her friend Maggie who is disabled and in a wheelchair. She takes Slappy and attempts to put on a show for her. Slappy thinks that he could do another good deed, and that Stella couldn't possibly ruin this one. Then, Georgia's sister decides to come and is all set to go. At Maggie's place, Georgia puts on a good show, and she laughs a lot. Slappy thinks that he has sucessfully done a good deed, and that he now has two to go. Maggie's mom calles Georgia inside to help her, and she places Slappy on the grass. She hears a loud scream, and runs out to see Maggie's wheelchair and Maggie go rolling down the hill. Luckily, Maggie is okay, but she broke an arm. Georgia runs back up to Stella and blames her for pushing her friend down the hill. Stella insists that she saw Slappy push her down, and she was afraid to do anything. Georgia has a very hard time believing her, and thinks that she did it since she is always jealous of everything she does. Slappy, still unmoving from where Georgia placed him on the grass knows that he didn't do it, and is really mad at Stella for ruining yet another one of his good deeds. He decides to actually get rid of her for good. That night, Slappy plans to kill Stella, and that her family would be really sad, and Georgia would come to him for comfort, and that would be one good deed, and Stella wouldn't be around to stop him this time. But Georgia places him on a high shelf to be out of the reach of Stella, and Slappy is disappointed since now it will be harder to get down. After Georgia sleeps, Slappy falls off the shelf and knocks lage, heavy books on top of him, and one lands right on his head. Georgia wakes and then falls back to sleep. Slappy then sneaks over to Stella's room and try to think of the easiest and fastest way to kill her. He goes up to the bed, and finds that she is not there. Then, he hears and shout, and finds Stella over him with an axe in her hand. She brings it down and slices Slappy's foot in two. Then she brings it down again, and cuts his wooden head in halve. Slappy then wakes up, and finds himself back in Georgia's room, and finds out that the book that landed on his head knocked him out, and that he had a nightmare. Slappy then sneaks back into Stella's room to once again attempt to do his dirty deed, but he finds that she is still not in her bed, and that she is behind him, and she takes a picture to prove that he is alive. Slappy then grabs Stella and throws her against the bookshelf. The ceiling light flashes on and he goes limp. Mrs. Boonshoft and Georgia are mad that Stella woke them up, and that she has her sister's dummy again. Stella tries to tell her family that she actually saw Slappy move and go up to her bed, and shows her sister the camera. The image in it is blurry, but it shows Slappy propped up against the bed, not looking at all alive. Slappy gives up on trying to kill Stella, and instead wants to do good, since he has only three days left of a week before Jimmy O'James' curse puts him to sleep forever. Georgia comes into her room and takes Slappy with her to go babysit for a little boy named Robby. Slapp than hears that Stella is begging to know where her sister is going, and he thinks that this proves that she is the one messing up his good deeds. Georgia tells her, than she goes to Robby's house to perform with Slappy. Robby's mother tell her that her son is very timid, and scared of many things. Slappy wonders how he can possibly do a good deed with a crybaby. Georgia brings her dummy over to Robby, and he demands to put him away, and he starts to throw a tantrum. She places Slappy in an armchair in another room. At around 9:30, Georgia comes back to the den and puts the TV on, and falls asleep. Slappy then hears Robby screaming in the next room, and goes over to see what is wrong. He finds that the blanket is wrapped around Robby's neck ,and he is crying his head off. Slappy loosen the blanket, and the little boy then goes back to sleep. Slappy awkens to the sound of Robby and his parents screamings, and finds that someone hung Robby to the curtain drapes, and the boy's parents don't trust Georgia anymore, and make her leave the house. Mrs. Boonshoft thinks that Slappy might be to blame since he is always with Gergia when something bad happens. She tells her to put the dummy away in her closet. Slappy panics and thinks that if he is locked away, that he'll never have a chance to do any more good deeds. The next morning, Georgia removes Slappy from the closet and takes him with her to school for her friends to see. Slappy tries to be on his best behavior since this might be his last chance. Throught the kitchen window, he sees a purple hat, like hte one that Stella always wears, and wonders why she is here. He thinks that she is the reason behind everything bad lately, and decided to finally do something about her. He leaps off of Georgia's lap and races over to Stella to kill her once and for all to get her out of the way. Once he reaches her, he grabs her and turns her around. Slappy is stunned to find out that the figure wearing Stell'a purple hat is not Georgia's sister. Instead, it is the dummy that looks just like him, that Jimmy O'James had shown him before giving him the curse. He remembers that that dummy's name is Wally. The new dummy tells him that he messed up all of Slappy's good deeds to make him go back to slepp and to bring him more to life. Slappy and Wally fight and all of the students and teachers are running out, trying to make sense of this chaos. The dummy fight ends with Georgia picking them both up and heaving them into the trash compactor in the school cafeteria. Slappy and Wally are both crushed and shredded to death. Slappy wakes up and finds that all of it had been a bad nightmare after all, and that none of those things really happened. He looks over and finds Jimmy O'James next to him wit ha large case. He opens it and shows Slappy his twin dummy, Wally. Jimmy then reaches in a finds a stack of yellowed pages, and begins to read the curse. International releases Gallery Slappy'snightmare-UK.jpg|UK Slappy'snightmare-italian.jpg|Italian Slappy'snightmare-chinese.jpg|Chinese Artwork GBS2K-23SlappysNightmare.jpg|Cover artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia *This book marks the first time a Goosebumps villain has returned as an anti-hero. *This book also marks the first time a character from one of Slappy's previous books makes another appearance. Jimmy O'James appeared previously in Bride of the Living Dummy. *One of Wally's victims, Maggie Kramer, shares a surname with the protagonist of Night of the Living Dummy II, Amy Kramer. References in other Goosebumps media *In Goosebumps: The Game, you can earn an achievement called "Slappy's Nightmare" by discovering Slappy's big secret. Category:Night of the Living Dummy Books Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Schools Category:Dreams Category:Sequels Category:Slappy Category:Living Toys Category:Animals Category:Books Released In 1999 Category:Achievements from the Game Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus